Friends?
by jaceismyboyfriend
Summary: Oneshot. We were always friends. Him more than Isabelle. But as we grew older, we drifted. It's sucks though. When you're in love with you're old best friend. I apologize if this summary sucks.


Friends?

We were always friends. Him more than Isabelle. But as we grew older, we drifted. It's sucks though. When you're in love with you're old best friend.

We were friends from the start. The day that moving truck pulled into the driveway next to us, I knew that I wanted to be friends with him. Being the adventurous eight year old I was, I marched right up to him, and said, "Hi! I'm Clary and you're my new friend!"

I wasn't expecting what I got, but it was Jace. "Me? Friends with you? That's hilarious! I wouldn't be friends with you if my life depended on it!"

That hurt. So I did the one thing that I knew would hurt.

I kicked him. Right in the stomach. That resolved into him tackling me to the ground, all the while as he pulled on my hair.

I pulled right back. Hard. Finally, he stopped, and did something that surprised me.

He got up, and started laughing. He stood there for a good two minutes, just laughing. I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing so hard that tears were rolling down my face.

From that day on, I played with Jace everyday. If you saw one of us, the other wasn't traveling too far behind. He was a year older, but that didn't stop him from playing with me. When he was busy, I would play this Izzy. I just liked the company of Jace better. With Jace, I could be me. I could laugh obnoxiously, or burp loudly, and he wouldn't care. He was my best friend.

As we got older, Jace slowly started to drift away. Sometimes, I would go over to play and he already had someone over and he wouldn't let me join them. After about a month, I just stopped trying.

When we pasted each other in the halls, or the bus, we would say hi or smile, but we never would have a conversation.

When Jace moved on to middle school, I cried. I was so sad. My best friend was leaving me, going to a different school.

That year I realized something. I was always there for Jace, but when was he ever there for me? Ya he would help me with homework, or if someone was bothering me, he would make them stop. But he never was really there. I was there for him when he was having girl problems, when him and Alec got in terrible fights. I always was going over there, but he never asked me to hang out.

That year I also got extremely close with Izzy. She became my best friend. She was the reason why I was always at the Lightwood's. She was there for me when I needed her, and I was there for her when she needed me.

It was always weird when I would see Jace with his friends when I was over. He would look at me, but not smile, or say hi. Nothing. Around that time, I realized that I liked Jace. Yes he annoyed the crap out of me, but I couldn't help liking him. He was gorgeous. Izzy was the first to realize my feelings. She told me that I would always get this look in my eye whenever I was around Jace, or just looking at him.

I knew that Jace wasn't the kind of boy that I should be liking, but I couldn't help it. Izzy started hanging out more at my house so that I could avoid Jace, but a couple of weeks later, I would be going of to the same middle school as Jace.

The first day of middle school was probably the worst day of my life. I was always short, and to make matters worse, my red hair was an enormous frizz ball. In elementary school, I wasn't really bullied that much. Or if I was, Jace would take care of them. But when the person who always defended you became the bully, it's hard.

He would call me names, and pull my hair. Izzy would try to help, but it did nothing. That day, I went home and cried. That wasn't the only time, For about the first two months, I cried everyday.

I hated him. I hated that he made me cry, that he called me names, that he pulled my hair. It hurt.

I barely got through the year, but I did it.

The next year I was prepared. Izzy had gone shopping with me in the summer and let me borrow her straightener. That day, I didn't get my hair pulled, or be called names.

That year, boys started to notice me. I wasn't just the best friend of that pretty girl, I was that girl who was pretty. People started to look at me whenever I passed in the halls. I felt great.

I didn't see Jace until about a month into the school year. He tried talking to me, but I just ignored him. I wasn't going to play his shitty games anymore. I was old enough to know that I made a mistake being friends with him. The year went by fast, and then the next, and I was suddenly walking up for my first day of high school.

I was ready for high school. Izzy had taught me well. I also wasn't as small as I was in middle school. I was still pretty short, but it looked like I had a little bit of curves. My hair went to the small of my back, and I was wearing makeup. I was happy and confident.

I decided that I was going to be adventurous and get Izzy. Of course, the person that answered the door wasn't Izzy. Unless Izzy had turned into a tall, blonde, beautiful, arrogant 16 year old. Jace's eyes grew wide as he took me all in. His eyes traveled to my shoes and slowly reached their way up to meet my eyes.

I started to talk to him, but I realized that he wasn't even listening to me.

Rolling my eyes, I just pushed him out of the way and went upstairs to Izzy's room.

"Hey Izzy! You ready?"

"I'm almost ready. Oh, and Jace is driving with us to school today. His stupid friends' car broke so he has to ride with is with Alec. I know that you like hate him, but you're just gonna have to deal with it."

"Izzy, it's fine. I already ran into him today and I'm not crying so I think I'll be fine."

"Clary I know but I just worry that you'll start to have feelings for him again and…"

"Izzy, I'm not going to talk about this. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I will never have feelings for that asshole ever again. I'm done. Okay?"

"Okay, Okay! Jeez!"

"Izzy we have to go!" Alec said as he knocked on her door.

"We'll be right there!"

When we got downstairs, Jace was in the kitchen. He looked up as Izzy and I walked in. Alec was standing behind him. "Ready to go guys?"

"Yupp!" I said popping the P. I looked and Jace was STILL staring at me. I just rolled my eyes as I walked past him.

Izzy called shot gun so I had to sit in the back with goo goo eyes. I literally could feel his eyes watching me. I wasn't thankful enough when we pulled into the parking lot of the school. I hopped out as soon as the car stopped. That's when all of the fun began.

I always thought that Clary was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. Her laugh, her smile, her blush, I could go on and on about her. I loved making her mad. It was a favorite pass time of mine. But, I started to realize in seventh grade that I was being an ass. I hadn't really realized how mad I made her until Izzy talked to me about it. She told me how I had to stop or she would tell Robert and Maryse. At the time, I didn't care, so I continued to make fun of Clary.

The next day, Izzy told me again to knock it off. She told me that Clary had become kinda depressed and how she cried all the time. That was an enormous wake up call for me. Clary had always looked like such a strong person. She never let anyone get the best of her. After I heard this, I stopped. I told everyone that was making fun of her to stop. And they did. I wasn't the only reason why people stopped making fun of her. Guys started to realize that Clary was hot once she started to care about her appearance.

It made me mad seeing guys in the halls at her. She wasn't good enough for any of them. She was the best person you could ever ask for and she deserved better. I tried talking to her when I was in eighth grade, but she wouldn't have it. It hurt, but I guess it makes up for all the times I've hurt her.

The next thing you know, I've graduated eighth grade, and my first year of high school is over. That summer flew by, and I only saw Clary occasionally. When I did see her, she wouldn't talk to be or acknowledge me. That's why when our doorbell rang that day, I wasn't expecting her to be waiting on the other side.

She was gorgeous. Her hair was straight and went all the way to the small of her back, she had some makeup on, and it looked like she had gotten curvier. I couldn't help check her out. I didn't even realize that she was talking to me. Not until I felt her push me out of the way. The place where she touched me burned. That's when I realized that I was in love with Clary.

~F~

I couldn't help but stare at Clary the whole ride to school. I could tell that she was getting annoyed, but I couldn't stop staring at her. When we got to school, she hopped out of the car as soon as the car stopped. That's when everything happened.

The moment Clary stepped out of the car, every guy was looking at her. I just got so mad. None of them deserved Clary. She was way too good for them.

She could tell that I was annoyed, and that made her smile. She glanced up at me, smirked, and flounced away with Izzy. Damn that girl's going to be the death of me.

I saw Clary later at lunch, but she refused to acknowledge my existence. I heard her name being called and my blood started to boil. Sebastian Verlac. God, I hated that kid. Shit she was going to sit by him. So being the annoying person that I was, I decided that I was going to move and sit right next to Clary.

"Um Jace, what the hell are you doing?"

"Um Clary, I'm sitting in a public place." She rolled her eyes.

Everytime that Sebastian would try to talk, I would cough or say something. Finally, Clary had enough.

"God Jace! What's your problem! You literally ignored me for like four years! You can't expect to Waltz right back into my life and be ok with it!" She was getting angry. Her checks were burning and her eyes were darker.

"Jace, please leave." I just shook my head.

"Ugh fine." She pulled me to my feet and lead me outside.

"Okay you have two minutes to tell me what the hell's your problem and-"

I couldn't take it anymore. My lips came crashing into her and I swear I heard angels singing. She went rigid, but relaxed into the kiss. Her hands found their way up to the back of my neck to play with my hair. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips. She pulled away first and I swear that I forgot how to breathe.

I looked down at my beautiful Clary and couldn't help but smile.

She was mine, and I loved every inch of her.


End file.
